Passenger aircraft and other types of vehicles, such as ships, trains, recreational vehicles (RVs), typically include service galleys for preparing meals and refreshments for passengers and crew. These service galleys or, simply, galleys are also used to store food, emergency equipment storage, and other items. For example, an aircraft galley may include multiple service carts provided by airlines used by cabin crew for transporting, storing, and serving beverages, food, and other items. The space in these galleys is extremely limited and, as a result, many options are not provided. Specifically, most aircraft galleys do not include sink stations in order to maintain adequate countertop space. Galleys without sinks have a reduced functionality. For example, various items cannot be washed, and liquids cannot be easily disposed of. A crew may be forced to use aircraft lavatories, which may cause contamination of various items and reduce availability of the lavatories for passengers. Furthermore, vibration and other motions associated with vehicle operations make it very difficult for the crew to handle liquids on the countertop. As a result, liquids are often spilled and require extensive clean ups.